Clovis Coralis
“Empires never do feel the touch of mortality... you might have individuals who see the writing on the wall, but the imperial power as such doesn't seem able to read the signs, it hangs on for dear life and always ends in a bloody mess.” -Clovis Coralis History Clovis Coralis was born in Scarbantia as Clovis Couture, the eldest son of Margrave Laurent Couture, a close friend of Emperor Nathan Coralis. The Margrave, who died in battle, left his son to be raised by Emperor Nathan, who was at war with the neighboring countries of Darguzze and Rhomduil. Clovis was raised by his foster father for ten years before he too died on the battlefield. Only eighteen, the new Emperor took over the war, killing many warlords from Darguzze and razing one of Rhomduil’s shrine cities to the ground. After consolidating power, he would reorganize his nation’s foreign policy by pursuing an alliance with Ragnarok and Guilddon, while declaring war on Arendur. He later warred again with Rhomduil, where his leg was crushed by the bite of a corrupted dragon. Though the healers could restore the limb, it would forever wither from the curse of the beast. He uses a mechanical leg brace instead, and his fighting days are over. He still plans future wars to expand his empire, and wishes to dilute the power of the ruling Dukes by creating new Duchies and pitting his noblemen against each other. He has allied with Abi Eodauga’s Northern Alliance with an aim to launch a crusade against Aglazdere and steal their scientific research facilities. Not long after his victories against Darguzze and Rhomduil, the young Emperor Clovis was approached by Tolumvire of Arendur, at that time still a rebel against the Final Empire. Tolumvire suggested an alliance between them, and in a brazen breach of etiquette, proposed marriage to his daughter Gwendolyn. Amused and insulted, the Emperor humored Tolumvire, feeding him flattery and arranging for him to be kidnapped and press-ganged into the Imperial Navy. It would be four years before Tolumvire managed to escape, but the mage would never forget the slight, and neither would Clovis Coralis forget the grasping, reckless ambition of the Arendurians. Personality Clovis Coralis is a man shaped by war, and by the death of his two father figures. He preaches self-reliance, and to him, he achieves that through conquest - of his enemies, of his rivals, of women, of games, of insurmountable challenges. He believes that through conquest, he can make himself unassailable. He cares deeply about his country, and is a cynical statesman without ideals - only geopolitical interests. War of the Philosopher-Kings Clovis Coralis pursues an alliance with Abi Eodauga, with an interest in leading a crusade against Aglazdere and raiding its scientific facilities. Events spiral out of his control when his bastard son, Arthur Galahad presents his right of succession, sparking a clash with Abi Eodauga. Many noblemen are killed, and the alliance is broken off. Clovis Coralis abdicates his throne in favor of his son, and enters exile. Once safe, he commits suicide by drinking hemlock, but instructs his retainers to present the death as being of natural causes. Category:Mages Category:Monarchs Category:Alba Coralis Category:Characters Category:Dead Category:Four Tales